Korean-American War
The Korean-American War '''is a massive armed conflict fought between the United States of America and the Greater Korean Republic. It is the main conflict of the Homefront franchise and has spread all across the United States. It started back in 2025 when Korean Forces invaded California following an EMP attack and began to expand their power as the technologically advanced KPA had managed to push back the isolated United States Military. As of 2028 the entire US is under military rule by the Koreans and the American Resistance now forms a new nation, the Greater American Republic to counter the Korean forces. History Prelude to War In the year 2024 the Greater Korean Republic was at its height. Half of Asia had fallen under their banner and the most technologically advanced nations of Japan, Singapore, and Thailand had all been forced to fight for the cause of Korean dominance in the world as fascist ultranationalists had been gaining ground in Russia and China was at its downfall as the country was caught in a massive bloody civil war. Meanwhile the United States was a massive mess. The US economy had collapsed as result of failed policies and collapsed other foreign economies (China, Europe etc), civil unrest had filled the streets of America, riots and looting have broken out all across the country and the infamous group known as The Collective had began to launch terrorist attacks from bombings to assassinations of politicans and officials. Kim-Jong Un had soon announced the creation of a new communications satellite that would broadcast a message of peace to the entire world only to find out that it was an EMP that crippled the entire continental United States. On January 15 2025 the EMP hit and a massive blackout hit the US. On January 17th most of the power in the country was restored, but, many parts of the country especially rural areas had still suffered a lack of power, and were in utter ruins and 24 hours later thewar began. Invasion of America On January 18th 2025 a large fleet of Naval Forces from the Korean People's Army had launched a massive assault across the shores of California as the city of Los Angeles was obliterated by Korean Air Forces and soon massive amounts of Korean ground forces and troops made their way onto the shores and began securing control over the entire sea coast of California. American troops were deployed to the state but came under heavy fire and were forced to retreat as a result of Korean drones. US Troops had then set up defensive lines across the Mid-West to protect civilian areas and to establish a line of defense. Korean Troops continued to advance until reaching the Mid-West where progress was little and soon major cities in Colorado were destroyed in Korean bombing campaigns against the US Forces. Liberation of the United States NATO ground forces included a U.S. battalion from the 505th Parachute Infantry Regiment, 82nd Airborne Division. The unit was deployed in July 4th 2030 to Calfornia in support of the bombing campaign where the battalion secured the Edward Air Force Base airfield, Apache helicopter refueling sites, established a forward-operating base to prepare for M270 Multiple Launch Rocket System (MLRS) strikes and offensive ground operations, and deployed a small team with an AN/TPQ-36 Firefinder radar system to the US NATO command post border where it acquired targets for NATO air strikes. Immediately after the bombing campaign, the battalion was refitted back at American airfield and issued orders to move into Los Angeles as the initial entry force in support of Operation Joint Guardian VII. The US Army Task Force Hawk was also deployed has finally day of the American victory is over against the Greater Korean Republic. American armed forces was launched they attack of Greater Korean Republic, there attacking of North Korean was under fire by American air support against the North Korea forces by 2027. The US Pacific landing of the Philippines, Indonesia, Brunei, East Timor, Myanmar, Japan, Laos, Cambodia, Thailand, Malaysia, and Vietnam all American forces victory is over under negotiations of Manila. American Forces Pacific Coalition Armed Units US Troops of the Pacific United States landing of Manila, many of their arms have been the same ones they have been using for decades, such as the M4, M16, M110, M249, and the PWS Diablo. They also use many of the same advanced drones the KPA Ground Force uses, like the MQ-60 AT Rhino, RQ-10 Parrot, AQ-11 Buzzard, and the MQ50 MG Wolverine. The Ground Forces still use modernized versions of the venerable LAV-25, the M1A3 Abrams, and the HMMWV as part of their arsenal. They successfully secured Guam Island during the Battle of South Korean. Additionally, AH-700 helicopters from the 160th Special Operations Aviation Regiment participated in the critical assault on the Bridge, ferrying waves of U.S. reinforcements in the face of Korean air superiority. US Armed Forces landing of the Philippines On the morning in June 29th 2030, American forces are aircraft and naval bombardment to mainland were take an entire city in the Philippines, as a result, the United States Forces in the Philippines attempted to all completed as final days on July 1st 2030, the US flag of the Philippines is free. With liberation of the Philippines is completed all the US Armed Forces was finally completely it's GKR withdrawal from the US and the Philippines. Greater Korean Republic Dissolved American Troops of landing on South Korea more across the 38th Parallel Despite ongoing negotiations, North Korea continued to develop its nuclear capabilities, detonating a 120 kT Hydrogen bomb on September 3rd 2029; despite Chinese and American red line threats. Greater Korean Republic Has Fallen American Forces mobilization units The fall of North Korea and the Unification of Korea led to a massive shift in world affairs. The labor camps in the DPRK were shut down and Kim Jong Un as well as North Korea's major leadership were brought to trial before the World Court in the Hague. Korean Unification, the dream of the entire peninsula since 1945, had been achieved. Although the North was devastated by decades of well organized mismanagement, the South Korean government possessed the equivolent of 3 trillion dollars for the sake of rebuilding the former North Korea as well as a flood of money coming from around the globe. It became commonplace for college students and other youth around the world to send monetary aid for reunification. Visits to historical sites in in North Korea as well as general tourism On May 1st 2030, the process of reunification was declared complete. American Victory of Reunified Korea The following the end of the war after being charged and found guilty for crimes against humanity. The Korean Peninsula was reunified two years later, under the South Korean government. The reunified peninsula was know simply known as the '''Republic of Korea. For the first time, former North Korean citizens were able to feel and taste the fruits of capitalism and democracy. Additionally, majority of the families from both Koreas that were separated since the 1950-53 Korean War were able to reunite. The reunification of the Korea enabled South Korea to access the minerals and natural resources of North Korea. As for the Korean People's Army, majority of the POWs went in to enlist in the newly reformed Republic of Korea Armed Forces, in which the weapons and equipment of the KPA would be integrated to the ROK military. Assassination of General Jeng Chao We take an shot of General Jeng Chao was killed by US Special Forces Navy SEAL'S 4 units on July 1st 2030. Greater Korean Republic Dissolved July 2nd 2030, they GKR surrender unconditionally to the US led Aliied Defense Forces were all completed. GKR Military Forces withdrawal from the United States On July 3rd 2030, most GKR Air Force, Navy, and Army withdrawal from the Continental United States we take an conquest today after the Korean-American War is finally over for all successful. American and United Korean Republic Formation In the year July 4th 2030, the formation of UKR or United Korean Republic greatest an all American forces is final days under negotiation with the Seoul. My fellow Americans, we are in a state of crisis and your government is fully aware of it and acting upon it. You should know that the vice president, the Cabinet, and I are safe. I cannot reveal the location for obvious reasons, nor can I confirm or deny that we are on U.S. soil. Nevertheless, I want to assure you that we are doing everything within our power to alleviate our situation. I have received official communications from our European Union, and they have all pledged to come to our aid. Unfortunately, due to economic factors that have affected the entire globe, it’s going to take some time before this occurs. I cannot estimate what the time frame will be. As some of you know, the Koreans are holding the state of Hawaii hostage with a nuclear device. They also have thousands of Americans locked up in various locations, so-called detention centers, all over the nation. Our United States Armed Forces is helpless to attempt retaliation. I urge you all to sit tight and knuckle down. If you are living under direct control of our Korean occupiers, I implore you to do what you can to survive. If cooperation will keep you and your family alive, then do it. If you are hearing this, pass along what I’ve said to someone who has no access to a working radio. As soon as there is more news to relate, this message will change. We will get through this, my fellow Americans. Pray, keep well, and stay alive. American forces was launched is the Pacific fleet there costs has nations all the country against the Greater Korean Republic Forces are full retreat, has entire across the country is major issue as completed all the US Forces is victory of United Korean Republic is final days is Earth. God bless you, and the God Bless the United States of America. - President John F. Kennedy IV Category:Events Category:Battles Category:Timeline Category:Wars